Draco Malfoy and the Remake of the Sorcerer stone
by Draco666
Summary: I Draco Lucuis Narcissa Lily Mary Salazar Malfoy, am the true star of the books.
1. Don't Believe

Chapter 1- Don't Believe

Don't believe everything you read in the book, for I Draco Malfoy is the true star of the book. I recovered the Sorcerer's Stone, found the Chamber of Secrets, freed Sirius Black, Won the Triwizard Tournament, and helped the Order of the Phoenix. But does anybody give credit? No they give it to Potter because he has that stupid scar on his forehead.

I'm going to tell you what really happened. The way it was meant to be written, my way, wait till father hears he'll have their head. It all started like this. It was August when I got my letter. "Father, why do I have to go to Hogwarts?" I said. "Because all of our family went." "I want to go to Drumstrag." "No, plus I hear Harry Potter is going there." "Isn't that the boy to killed the gut you work for?" "He didn't kill me he just took a vacation and yes." Lucius said

"So." I said. "Since you are my heir, you must torture him." The next day we went to Diagon Alley, I saw some kids who will by fellow classmates. My father took me to the shop to be fitted for my robes. While I was getting fitted for my robes some kid with glasses was next to me getting fitted also, so I started a conversation.

"What school are you going to?" I asked. "Hogwarts." He said. "I was forced to go to Hogwarts; since I'm going I want to be in Slytherin." The boy was not listening to me. "Are you listening to me?" I asked. "No, I was thinking about what to eat." He said. "Well, there's an ice cream shop across the street. He finished getting fitted and left. I soon to was finished and left. We walked pass the broom shop.

"Father I want a broom."

"No." Lucius said.

"I want a broom."

"No."

"I'm telling mother."

"What ever you do don't tell your mother. I get you broom. What else do you want?" Lucius said. "I want a broom, broom cleaning kit, remembral, candy, eagle owl, an extra broom just in case the first one breaks, a pair of shoes, a new cloak, and a Barbie Doll." I said. Father looked at me as if I gone mad. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Lucius asked. "No." I said. "Where am I supposed to find this "Barbie Doll"?" "A muggle toy store and get her a few outfits." A few days later I boarded the Hogwarts Express with my Barbie in hand.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this story. I'm almost done written Cosplay Madness and Harry Potter Vs the Girls of Final Fantasy X-2 so until then enjoy this. My friend said it was "Bloody Funny." Arigoto Tomodachi.


	2. Sorting

Chapter2- Sorting

I'm sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Crabbe and Goyle. I'm sorry I didn't mention them in the first chapter. They're not important, anyway I'm sitting there and they're laughing at me. "What's so funny I asked?" I asked. "Dude, you're so gay." Crabbe said. "Am not!" I shot back. "Are too. You're playing with a doll. That's what girls do." Goyle said.

"What is her name?" Crabbe asked me. "Oh, her name is Barbie. Barbie Narcissa Malfoy. I named her after my mum." "You're so gay." Crabbe said. How could I, Draco Lucius Narcissa Lily Mary Salazar Malfoy be gay? This stupid. We arrived at the school and a big hairy guy came to pick us up. " 'Ello me 'ame is Hargid. Follow me." So this Hagrid. You know I never did like him. His hair is filthy; I know a good hair potion for that it is what muggles call a "Perm".

Did you see his clothes? Horrible honestly can he be anymore rugged? Anyway once we made it to the school, a female witch took us to the great hall. Her name was McGonagall. "When you walk through these doors you will be sorted. There is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Once she left I decided to have some fun.

"You know what my father told me? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I said. "We met a few days ago in the robe shop." "You're the boy who rambling on." Potter said. "Anyway, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." This red hair boy laughed at me. "Why are you laughing Weasley? You're poorer than a house-elf." I shot back. "See Potter some families are better than others." "Well Draco, I know who I want to hang out with, if you don't mind." Potter said to me.

"You're very cocky." I said. He just smiled at me. McGongall returned and lead us into the Great Hall. It was huge I was thinking PARTY!. "When I call your name please step forth. Granger, Hermione." A bushy haired girl came up and was sorted into Gryffindor. Next was Susan Bones who got Hufflepuff which is the saddest house of all houses in my opinion. I was next I was so excited, the hat was barely on my head when it said Slytherin.

Then that Potter came up to be sorted. The hat was placed on his head and gave a whole explaining on why he should be in Slytherin and that it will help on the way to greatness. Blah, blah, blah, blah. After all that the hat placed him in Gryffindor. If he was placed in Slytherin I would make is life a living hell. After everyone was sorted, Dumbledore came up and spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. The third floor is off-limits if you do not want to die a thousand deaths. Now let's eat."

The food was awesome we had cornbread, hot wings, and McDonald's fries and burgers. I was stuffed, we we're lead into their common room, our password was 'Madonna Rules'. I walked up into our bedroom, while we unpacked our things. Crabbe and Goyle was laughing at me again. "What now?" I asked. "Your Pj's are pink." Crabbe said.

"What's wrong with pink?" I asked. "You sure you belong in Slytherin?" Goyle asked. "You're gay." Crabbe said. "I Draco Lucius Narcissa Lily Mary Salazar Malfoy is NOT GAY!" I said. They laughed at me again. They know nothing. "Now if you don't mind Barbie and I must get some sleep. Don't listen to them Barbie their mean little boys, yes they are." I said as I climbed into bed. They continued to laugh at me, the nerve.

A/N: Thank you to all who is reading this. It is very fun to write. I thank my friend Ashley for telling me this story is funny. See you next chapter. Tomodachi


	3. Transfiguration and Flying Lessons

Chapter 3- Transfiguration and Flying Lessons

First class was Transfiguration. I was writing down the way to turn a quill into a bird when Potter and Weasel walked in late. I was pissed because they messed up my concentration. I was thinking of what shoes to wear with my uniform tomorrow. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Why are you late?" McGonagall said. "We got lost." Weasley said. "Maybe if I turn you two into a watch you'll be on time. Now said down and do your work." McGonagall said.

Potter sat in front of me. I was daydreaming so I didn't notice. So we're doing our work and I put my hand up because I need an honest opinion, because this depended on everything. "Professor?" I said. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said. "I would like to know, should I wear my hair like this or should I like Granger but with green highlights?" I said. The class started laughing.

"I really don't know. You are a very strange boy, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said. "I'm not strange. I like to express my individuality." I said. "Yes he does, he has a Barbie Doll. He named it after his mum; Barbie Narcissa Malfoy." Crabbe said. They started laughing again. "Simmer down. Class dismissed." We filed out of the classroom. I went back to my common room and dropped off my books because the next class was Flying Lessons with Madam Hooch. We had to use the school brooms; I wish I could use mine. Mine was so much prettier.

"Welcome. Step up to your broom and say up." Madam Hooch said. As soon as Potter say up his broom flies into his hands, when I say up my broom flies into my hands and I look at him to say "I could do it to." "When I blow my whistle, hover for a minute then touch back down." Then that idiot Longbottom shoots into the air, bumping into the castle walls until he fell on the ground. Madam Hooch ran up to him and took him to the hospital. He dropped his remembrall so I decided to take it.

"Did you see the look on his face? If he would have squeeze this he would have fallen on his fat arse." I said. Then Potter had to stick his two cents in. "Give that back. Malfoy." Potter said. "Make me." I hoped on my broom and flew into the air. Potter came up after me. "Give that back Malfoy!" Potter said again. "No, it's mine and I want to keep it." I said. Potter flew up to me and punched me in my stomach. I'm not going to lie, t hurt like hell. So I threw it and he flew after it and caught it.

When I came back down McGonagall came out of the castle. "Harry Potter? Come with me." How dare he hit me? I'm far too fabulous for that. I hope he gets in trouble that wanker. I am a Malfoy. Now I have to get my whole outfit repressed and dry-cleaned. Yes we purebloods do use dry-cleaning.


	4. New Seeker, Proffessor Snape

Chapter 4- New Seeker, Proffessor Snape

Turns to find out after he caught the remeberall, he became Gryffindor's seeker. I heard it in the Great Hall. He's the youngest seeker in a century. I heard the Gryffindor's was celebrating, I seriously hate them. I was leaving the Great Hall when I saw Potter, Weasel and Mudblood Granger talking to each other so I decided to listen in. "Wonder if I make a fool of myself." Potter said. "You won't make a fool of your self, it's in your blood." Granger said. They walked down the hallway so I followed. turns to find out Potter's father was a seeker. Still I wish he got in trouble, he punched me and becomes seeker. The next class was Potions. When Proffessor Snape in or shall I say Severus had an evil quailty about him. He was talking about how he could bewitched the mind.

Snape wanted me to stay after class. "Proffessor?" I said. "Mr. Malfoy come to my chamber tonight." Snape said. "For what?" "I want to see your potion skill." "Yes,sir." I said as I walked out of the classroom. I don't even know him that well, I mean he's fathers friend. I continued to walk when Snape called me. "The password is 'cute'." I left to go to the commonroom so I could do whatever I wanted to do. 8 o'clock came so I made my way to Snape. I walked up to the door. "Cute." THe door opened, it was quiet and cold, there was no windows, only a few candles lite the room. It look like a cave. Snape was sitting on the couch.

"Proffessor?" I asked. "Are you ready?" he asked me. "Yes." Snape pointed to a desk for me to sat at, the was hard as hell I think it was made of rock. I took out my book and waited. Snape wanted me to make The Draught of Living Dead. So he got me a cauldron had me work. While it was simmering he came up behind me and started kissing my neck. "Proffessor, what are you doing?" I asked. "Well I like you." I moved away and he followed me.

I'll you this: I will never stay after class again, I mean his my father's friend. There was alot of confessing his love for me, very strange. "I'm still a virgin." Snape told me. I'm like 'Dude, what are you 40?' I left his dungeon mad, I really am I that beautiful that men even hit on me. I went to my common room. "Madonna Rules" Once I made it to my dorm. I put on my pjs, collected my barbie and went to bed. I never been that mad a day in my life. I'm only eleven years old. If I have regrets this is on of them. People listen to me stay from 40-year-old Potion Master Virgin.

A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short and that I took to long to update I got accepted to the college I wanted to go to. Thanx for all the reviews, I'm so happy everyone loves this story. See you next chapter.


	5. First Encounter

Chapter5- First Encounter

After my incident with Snape, I get chills just thinking about it. It was Halloween, my favorite holiday. I dressed Barbie up like me, it was so cute. We was sitting in the Great Hall. "Who is that suppose to be?" Goyle said as he pointed at Barbie. "She is suppose to be me." I said. "If you was girl." Crabbe said. "Dude get rid of it, people are starting to stare." Crabbe and Goyle kept bothering me, Proffessor Quirrel, I forgot to mention him. He our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, utter wack job. Anyway he came running down the aisle screaming. "TROLL! TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE CASTLE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S COMING! RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" he said. Everybobdy in the Great Hall started running, dropping food everywhere, it was total choas. People falling everywhere, well me I was taking my time I couldn't get Barbie dirty on such a beautiful holiday.

"SILIENCE!" Dumbledore screamed. "Would you please return to your commomroom, teachers followm me." I left the Great Hall. I was the first one to leave out, so I decided to wait so I can brother Potter. They finally came out. "Well, look who it is?" I said. "Shove off Malfoy." Weasely said. "Shut up Weasel. Is ickle wickle Potter scared of the troll?" I said. "Let's go find Hermione." Weasely said. "You go. I have some buisness with Malfoy." " Okay, well the just went to girls bathroom so meet me there."

Weasley left us but I was not going to buckle under pressure. "What is it about me being afraid of the troll or is you who is afraid of me?" Potter said. "Afraid of you, don't make me laugh." I said. Potter walkded up to me until my back was against the wall. I still had Barbie in my hand.

"What is that?" Potter said.

"My Barbie Doll." I said.

"You're so gay."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am n-"

Potter took Barbie Narcissa Malfoy and threw her out the window. "Are too." I turned to the window. "Winguardium Leviosa." I said as he left and to the girls bathroom. When she floated back to me I followed there was no way he was going to get away with it. When I made it to the bathroom there was this big ugly troll, he was beating on some sinks to get to Granger. To tell you the truth, I didn't care if it killed her, I never did like her. So Weasley did a charm on the club and it knocked the troll out. "Is it dead." Granger said. "No, just knocked out." Potter said. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Weasley said. "Got loss."

Then Professor McGongall, Snape and Quirrel came running in. "Explain yourselves right now." McGongall said.

"What happen was..." Weasley said.

"What it is..."Potter said.

"I'm not suppose to even be here. Where am I? Who are you all?" I said. "Quiet." McGongall said. "I read about them and thought I can handle it. If Ron and Harry haven't help me, I'll be dead. I have no idea how Malfoy got here." Granger said. "How did you get here?" McGongall asked. "Got loss." "Five points from Gryffindor, for disobeying rules. Five pionts to Ron and Harry for sheer dumb luck." She said. "What about me?" I said. "Five points from Slytherin for getting loss, now go back to your commonrooms." Everybody left the bathroom, I noticed something about snape. "Professor, why is your leg bleeding?" I asked. "Shut up and mind your buisnness." Snape said.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I'm taking so long, I'm getting ready to go to college soon so I promise to update as fast as I can. See you next chapter ()


	6. Qudditch

Chapter6- Qudditch

I can't believe it, I was thinking about it ever since. I returned to my commonroom, I didn't even go to sleep. I stayed up all night. Potter is really mean. I must continue the story. Two days later it was the first Qudditch game of the season. It was Slytherin verus Gryffindor so I decided to send Potter a present. It had a card and everything. His owl arrived at his table about an hour before the match. I could see them talking. "Harry, it came with a card." Weasley said. "Who's it from?" Potter said. "It doesn't say." "Well read it." Granger said. "Okay. 'Dear Harry Potter, I hate you. I send you this broom. P.S. You're a big meanie.' " Weasley said. Potter knew it was me.

"What?" Granger said. "Nobody, probably a joke." Potter said. "Who cares, it's a Nimbus 2000, the fastest model yet." Weasley said. Then came Snape, I still haven't forgave him. That bastard. I'll sue for sexual harassment. "Good Luck Potter. You should do well in Qudditch even if it against Slytherin." Then he just walks away. "What's his problem?" Weasley asked. "Snape is weird." Potter said.

Finally it was Qudditch time. Everyone was happy, I was happy. I want Slytherin to win. The game started, 10 to o Gryffindor, 20 to 0 Gryffindor, 30 to 0 Gryffindor, finally our captain Marcus Flint got mad and hit a bludger to Oliver Wood, that was good for him. Serves him right trying to stop. "Where's Barbie Narcissa Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. "She didn't want to come out so I left her upstairs." I answered. "Sure you just didn't wanto to be laughed at." Goyle said. "No, she was tired." I shot back. "Dolls don't get tired." Crabbe said.

While I was defending Barbie Narcissa Malfoy, something was happening to his broom. It was working. Now he was hanging on by one arm now. All of a sudden it stopped acting funny and it caught the snitch. I was mad, I'll sue that broom company. That's false advertising. We all went into the Great Hall to celebrate,that's the what we did after every game, we would celebrate. This is the only time all the houses were nice to each other, we all would becime friends only because there was alcohol involved. If you evered wondered was Butterbeer was,it is sweeted orange juice with a hint of Tequila. It's the best thing ever. It will have you doing things you would never thought you would do in your life. It had Granger dancing on tables, and Weasley doing strip teases. That's why I like the party's because it like what Muggles would call spring break, it's wild and crazy.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's alittle short,but don't worry the chapters will get longer. See you next chapter. ()


	7. Conversation

Chapter 7- Conversation

I woked up the next morning with a huge headache we must have partied hard last night, good thing it was the weekend or I would night have made it to class. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when I had decided get out of bed. I was bored so I decided to take a walk outside, I saw Potter and his friends and that big oaf Hagrid, they was talking so I listened and followed and this is what I heard. "I think Snape was trying to jinx my broom." Potter said. "Snape would do no such thing." Hagrid said. "I know a all about jinx. You can't blink and Snape wasn't blinking." Granger said. So Snape was trying to kill Potter. Not my problem. "Snape wants the stone." Weasley said. "But he got bitten by the three-headed dog."

"How yeh know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said. "Fluffy?" Weasley asked. "Yeah, brought him off a fellow I met in the pub. I gave him to Dumbledore to guard the..." "Yeah?" Granger asked. "Ask no more questions. Snape does not want the stone. He's a teacher." Hagrid said. "Hogwarts teacher or not, he wants the stone." Granger said. "You-Know-Who has something to do with this." Weasley said. "No he doesn't. The stone is only between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel." "Nicholas Flammel?" Potter said. "No more questions. The three of you best not be meddling in things that ought not not be medddled in. Yeh hear?" Hagrid said as he walked off.

I know who Nicholas Flammel is. Nicholas Flammel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. THe Sorcerer's Stone turn metal into pure gold and make a person live forever but even I know that Snape doesn't want to live forever. But why would Snape want it? I mean why? So out of the goodness of me heart I decided not to help Potter. He going to find out his self.

"Who the hell is Nicholas Flammel?" Potter said.

"I don't know, only time will tell?" Weasley said.

"All I have to say is well,well." Potter said.

"Why are you rhyming." Granger asked.

"Hermione stop being such a downer." Weasley said.

"I'm not a downer." Granger said.

"Tonight we are going to see Hagrid." Potter said.

Good the conversation was over, so I have somewhere to go tonight.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reading this story. I love the reviews, keep them coming.


	8. Detention

Chapter8- Detention

That night, I think it was about ten o'clock, I wandered about the castle looking for Potter. I saw them and followed them. "After we tell Hagrid you think he'll help us?" Granger asked. "I doubt it." Weasel said. "It's still worth a try." Potter said. "Who is Nicholas Flammel?" Granger asked. "Only time will tell." "Shut up Ron, don't start." They argured all the way to Hagrids hut. It was hard to hide since he doesn't live near any trees. They finally made to his hut. They knocked on the door. I made sure that I wasn't to close. So I snuck around the back once they went in.

I saw a window and look in, this is what I heard. "Hagrid, Snape wants the stone." Granger said. "Snape doesn't want the stone. Proffesor Snape is protecting the stone." Hagrid said. "Protecting the stone?" Weasel asked. "So spells and enchantments are protecting the stone." As I was listening I was thinking so Snape is protecting stone, that cheeky bloke. All of a sudden something was making noise near the fireplace. "Hagrid what is that?" Potter asked. Hagrid put the egg on his table. "It's a ..." "I know what that is, but Hagrid how did you get one?" Weasel asked. "Off a fellow in the pub." The egg cracked and inside was a dragon.

"Hello Norbert." Hagrid said.

"Norbert." Potter asked.

"Well he got to have a name."

I must have hit something because they heard me. "Who was that?" Hagrid asked. "Malfoy." As soon as they saw me, I ran to the castle to tell McGongall. I told her everything including the dragon. We went to go them but we meet up with them.

"Good Evening." McGongall said. Next thing I knew we was in her office. "You cannot be wondering around the castle grounds this late a night. So to show you how serious I am Fifty points are to be taking from Gryffindor." McGongall said. "What?" Weasel asked. "Each." McGongall said. "Each?" Potter asked. "Also the four of you will serve detention tonight." When did I get into to into this? There's no four just three. I'm not involved. "Excuse me Proffesor, I could of sworn you said the four of you." "Yes Mr.Malfoy. You to was out after hours." We left going to our commonroom to get ready. I walked into my dorm and Crabbe and Goyle was still up.

"Why the long face, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked. "I have detention tonight with Potter, Weasel and Mudblood Granger." "Wow, that's harst mate." Goyle said. "But look on the bright side at least you will be with your crush." Crabbe said. "I don't like Granger." I said. "We're not talking about Granger." Crabbe said. "Then who are you talking about?" I asked. "Potter. We noticed the way you look at him." Crabbe said. "I look at him with anger." I said. "No, you look at me with lust in your eyes." Crabbe said. "Fuck you both." I said. "Sorry Malfoy we don't go that way." Crabbe said as he and Goyle laughed at me. Great, I am doomed to spend detention with Potter, Weasel and Mudblood Granger. Was my night to get more worst then it already is? It's so hard being me.


	9. Second Encounter

Chapter9- Second Encounter

Eleven o'clock. That was the time of our detention. We had it with Hagrid. While we was walking Filch was talking how the old habits die and that the teachers are being too soft on us. "Here the are Hagrid. You're still not on about that dragon are you?" Filch said. "Norbet's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to a colony in Romania." Hagrid said. "That's great. He'll be with his own kind." Granger said. "What if he don't like Romania? Wonder if they are all mean to him? He just a baby." Hagrid said. "Pull yourself together man, you're going into the Dark Forest." Filch said. "We can't go in there. I'm not going." I said.

"Yes yeh are. It's your Detention. Let's go." We left and went into the forest. deep into the forest. I mean so deep that I so deep that I counldn't even see the school anymore. Then we came across something silver and stop. "W-What is that?" I asked. "That's unicorn blood that is." Hagrid said. "What happened to it?" Weasely asked. "It's bin hurt bad. Our job is to find it. Righ' Ron, 'Ermione yeh come with me." "Okay." "Harry you go with Mafoy." "Okay." Potter said. "Fine, then I get Fang." I said. "Just so you know he's a coward." Hagrid said.

Potter and I set off to look for the unicorn. I didn't want to be here so to make time pass I started a conversation.

"Wait till my father hears about this." I said.

"Stop whining." Potter said.

"This servant stuff."

"Let's change subject."

"Why did you throw Barbie?"

"Because you got on my nerve."

"You're mean honestly..."

"Shut up."

I kept talking because I wanted to get my point across, how dare he? I guess he got tired of me talking because he pushed me onto the ground. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "You wouldn't shut up." Potter said laughing at me. "Were supposed to look for the unicorn." I said. "Maybe if you shut up we could find it." I was stll sitting on the ground. "You are really mean." I said. "Shut up and come on." Potter said. "I'm not going." I said. "Fine stay here." "Hey wait!" I screamed. I got up and ran after Potter, my robes were dirty. "You owe me new robes." I said. "If you don't shut up. You talk to much."

We continued to walk through the forest and found nothing. I was dirty, I need a serious bath. Does Potter care? No. We walked some more and still found nothing. We saw sparks in the air and it scared me so a fell on the ground. Potter helped me up which was the nicest thing he did since we been out there. "What to Malfoy?" Weasely asked. "That's none of you're buisness." I said. "We founed the unicorn." Hagrid said. "Harry we met this centaur and spoke about You -Know -Who." Hermione. "No more talking. I 'ave to take yeh ter the castle. Come on." Hagrid said.

We walked back to the castle. Potter, Weasel, and Hermione went back to their coomonroom and I went back to mine. I went back to mine. I went to my dormitory to get fresh clothes and take a bath Crabbe and Goyle had to bother me again. "How was your date?" Crabbe asked. "Date?" I asked. "Didn't you have dentention with Potter?" "So?" "Was he gentleman:" Crabbe asked. "I'm taking a bath." I left to the bathroom while Crabbe and Goyle laughed at me. They know nothing.


	10. Third Encounter

Chapter 10- Third Encounter

Next morning beautiful, until Snape set an essay on how to do detect poisons and find the cure. So I decided to get an early start and headed for the librabry. I went and saw Potter and ignored him, I didn't know if he saw and I didn't care. I went into the Potions section find my book and started working on my essay. I was half way through when I felt someone mush my head. I thought it was Crabbe and Goyle playing around so I turned around, I was wrong. It was Potter. "Ready for your beating Malfoy?" Potter asked me. "Stop it. I'm trying to my work if you don't mind." I said to him. He pushed me again. "Stop! Why are you brothering me?" I asked. "Because I want to. You're the easy bullying type." He said smiling.

"Am not." I said. I got up and tried to move, but he stepped in front of me. "Where are you going?" Potter asked. "Away from you." I said. "No, you're not." He said. He went to hit me but I stood my ground and stopped him. "I'm leaving." I said. "Harry, where are you?" Weasel said. "I'm right here." Potter called back. Weasel came around the corner. "Excuse me I would like to leave." I said. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" Weasel had the nerve to ask me. "That's none of your buisness. Shouldn't you be raising money for your family?" I shot back.

I pissed off Weasel, I didn't care. That's what he gets for brothering me. Anyway he went to hit me, but Potter stopped him like he was doing me a favor. I would have fuck him up in the librabry. "Go, I will handle it. I will meet you and Hermione in commonroom." Potter said. " Fine, I'll go. If I catch you alone you're dead." With that said he walked off. I sat back down continued my essay. I should tell Proffesor Snape but he'll probably want me to sleep with him. I know I'm hot but DAMN!

Potter sat next to me. "I'll hex you if you don't move." I said. The librabry was closing so I collected my things and left. "Keep following me and I will have you expelled." I said. "Why?" Potter asked me. "Because you touched me. I don't like to touch. How am I suppose to keep my hotness if you keepo messing with me?" I asked. "You lucky I didn't pound your face in." Potter said. "I have to go." I said walking pass him. He punched me in my arm causing me to drop me books, then he just walked laughing at me. I picked up my books and went to coomomroom. When I made it there I went to my dorm put my books up. Called it night even though it was the afternoon and it was friday so no more classes.

I will not take any shit from Potter. I mean come on. Why is he so angry? As a matter of fact why is he angry at me? I haven't done anything to him. I'm tired of it, he always want to hit me. Well one day I will hit him back. No more Mr. Nice MAlfoy.

A/N: Thanx for all the reveiws I luv them. I am so happy that people enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. See you next chaper !


	11. Final Encounter

Chapter 11- Final Encounter

It's been a week since Potter hit me, my threat must have worked. I can't wait for holiday, so I went to the libraby to get a head start after I finished I went to my dorm, it was pretty late. I was humming to myself while I walk down the hallway, when I turned the corner I saw Potter sitting on the floor playing with his wand. Good he didn't notice me because I had no time for him. So I continue walking and I fall, I was tripped by an invisible wire. I turned around and Potter was smiling.

" Why did you do that?" I asked. "You tried to get away." He said. " I'm not taking crap from you anymore." I said. "Fine, leave. I'll just get you later." Potter said. I got up and brushed myself off, then I picked up my books. "What no smart remark?" I said. "You lucky I let you off easy, now go before I change my mind." Potter said. I left and went to my dorm, I had too much on my mind to worry about him. The next day I was sitting in the Great Hall drawing.

"What's that?" Goyle asked. "It's an outfit. I'm designing." I said. "Wizards don't design." Crabbe said. "I do, since I was little. I have to color it. I'm in Slytherin of course. So, green shirt, black collar, and black pants. It works." I said smiling. I got up to go to commonroom. I walked out of the Great Hall to the steps, where I saw Potter and Weasel. I tried to walk pass but Potter cut me off and Weasel took my picture. "Hey!" I screamed. "Ron, what's that?" Potter asked. "It's a drawing." Weasely said. "Malfoy, you draw?" Potter saked. "Yes, can I have it back." I said. Weasel held the picture over my head.

"Give that back." I said. I hate being short. "Give that back." I said once again. "Jump Malfoy." Potter said taunting me. "Harry let's give his picture back, he's about to cry." Weasley said. "Let's play with him some more." Potter said. THAT IS IT! I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed Weasely and took my picture. "You're dead Malfoy." Weasel said to me. I started runnung to my commonroom and they chased me. ":Come back here!" Potter yelled. I made it to the door. "Modonna Rules! Modonna Rules!" The door opened and I rushed in as the door closed they came around the corner. "You can't stay in the there forever." Weasley said. "When I find you, you're dead!" Potter said. I should stay in here but they would think I'm a punk, which I am not. I'll think about. It's the weekend, then I will be on holiday. I'll show my face again, I'm not scared of Potter.


	12. Chapter 12 Holiday

A/N: Sorry I been away for awhile. I been in College, I graduate on Dec.7. I am very happy. Without further a do. I bring you chapter 12.

Chapter 12- Holiday

Monday morning, I packed my stuff and boarded the Hogwarts Express and set off for London, where I will go to the famous Malfoy Manor. I can get away from Potter and Weasel. I hope they have a sucky Christmas. I heard what it's like to live with the Dursely's. They sound awesome, locking him under the stairs. May they have good fortune.

I arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Lucius was waiting for me. "Draco." He said. "Lucius." I said back. "Let's go, your mother is waiting for us." Thank God they haven't put her in the movies yet, if they did no one would want to see it anymore. We will loose money than I might end up I dare say it, POOR. THE HORRROR!!!!!!!! Control yourself Draco it is not going to happen. Snap out of it.

We took the muggle underground, everyone was staring at Lucius. One guy shouted, "Hey, Halloween is over." So embarrassing.We finally made it., we live in Piccadilly Circus. As soon as I step through the Narcissa saw me, I hate her. "Draco, Darling give mummy a hug." First night was dreadful, we hardly spoke. Narcissa wanted to if I had a girlfriend. She is a terror.

I woke up early the next morning to Owl Crabbe and Goyle to see how their Christmas was. While I was writing my letter to Crabbe and Goyle, I wonder what they were doing.

Back at Hogwarts:

Crabbe and Goyle are eating. "We have a letter." Crabbe said. "Who's it from?" Goyle asked. "Who do you think, Malfoy." "Well throw it away." "Let's write back, so he can leave us alone." Goyle said. They didn't even read it. They just pulled out a pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote back.

Back at Malfoy Manor:

When I got the letter back it had chicken grease on it. So I didn't read it. I threw it in the fireplace. I got my new snow boots. I decided to go to Diagon Alley, to buy new robes to replace the ones that Potter had ruined. I saw a lot of other people buying school supplies. I brought my robes and headed back home, shopping makes me tired. When I step in the door, Lucius had to talk to me about some stupid stuff. Here's the conversation.

We sat on the couch. " It's your shopping habit." He said to me. "I brought you something." I said trying to change the subject. "Really, That's not the point. Your shopping has gone out of control. I gave you 2,000 Galleons a week and it's gone in two days." "So, when I run you will just have to increase the funds. Instead of 2,000 give me 4,000." I said. "I'm cutting you off." He said. " Lucicus, have you lost your mind? You can't cut me off. I'm your son." I said getting up. "Until you go back to school, I'm taking your credit cards. Hand it over." He said stretching his hand out. I took out my cards and give to him. "Don't ask for your gift, because I'm taking it back." I got the bag that had his gift was in and I went to Diagon Alley and returned it. How dare he take away my credit cards. So I took the money and brought me some Pradas. That will teach him.

A/N: That's Chapter 12. I hope you really like it. I hoped to start updating more now that I'm done with school. Dark-Magic-Shine you don't have to wait any longer. Thanks to all my fans who supported and waited for to continue. To next time.


End file.
